


When Naruto Got Sick

by MupDupHelloThere



Category: Naruto
Genre: DON'T DENY YOUR FEELINGS >:D, M/M, Sasuke is pretty cute here though, dorkssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MupDupHelloThere/pseuds/MupDupHelloThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after Naruto had gotten soaked in the rain (thus getting sick), a certain dark-haired Uchiha prodigy decided to bring a hope-you-get-better gift (for some odd reason that wouldn’t come to him).</p><p>Just SasuNaru dorkiness. =w=</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Naruto Got Sick

‘That stupid dobe, he just had to get soaked in the rain and get sick, didn’t he?’, blamed Sasuke as he stood at said blonde-haired teammate’s apartment door with a bouquet of flowers. The prodigy knocked on the obviously poorly maintained door in front of him, cursing the dobe for getting sick all the while. 

 

With Sasuke still glowering and projecting an, overall, murderous aura around himself, the door yelled, “WHO IS IT?”. 

 

Startled out of his furious thoughts of murdering a certain genin for making him do whatever this was, the genius stared blankly at the wooden door. Silence permeated the apartment hallway, prompting the talking rectangle to repeat itself. 

 

“I SAID, WHO IS IT?!”, followed by wet coughs and wheezing gasps.

 

Instantly recognizing the loud, if now slightly nasally, voice yelling at him (mentally hitting himself for not knowing it wasn’t the door talking before), Sasuke formed the world-renowned Uchiha scowl and retorted with, “Just open up, ustranoki!”

 

With a cringe-worthy bang echoing in the hallway, the oak door (which Sasuke could now see was ridiculously thick and splintery) slammed open to reveal a sniffling, runny-nosed loudmouth ninja. 

 

“What the hell do you want, teme?! Can’t you see I’m sick?!”, screamed the ninja standing about three feet in front of him (Sasuke had jumped back from the slamming door in order to not be flattened into a pancake). The loudmouth also added in a heated glare to emphasize his need to get rid of Sasuke.

 

The last Uchiha glared back with matching intensity (as expected), but then he unexpectedly turned his head sharply to the left and shoved a bouquet of flowers in his face (where did those come from?) and evenly said, “Just take it, dobe.” 

 

After picking himself off his apartment floor (he totally didn’t just faint from the sight of Sasuke giving him flowers, nope!), Naruto proceeded to gape at the prodigy and his flowers. Sasuke decided to snap him out of his dumbfoundedness with the shoving of the flowers in Naruto’s face (Sasuke decided that looking directly at Naruto was safe again). Blinking, the #1 Unpredictable Ninja looked up at Sasuke, then down at the flowers, then back up at Sasuke, seemingly searching the depths of his eyes.

 

After a moment of silence, Naruto whispered, as if afraid that the moment could shatter at any moment, “..are these for me?”

 

Sasuke, now with a very tomato-esque face, averted his eyes to the right and tried to save his bastard image in his retort of “Do you see anyone else in front of me? Idiot.”

 

Completely disregarding the insult (he would get back at Sasuke later), Naruto carefully took the bouquet from the dark-haired boy’s right hand. He started to finger the petals of the blooming flowers with a rare display of gentleness and awe. The velvet texture was painfully soft, and the flowers’ smells were so strong that even in his sick state he could enjoy the natural perfume. Craving the smells that were dulled by his stuffy nose, he buried his face into the flowers.

 

Suddenly gripping the bouquet tightly, the whiskered blonde lifted up his head and looked into Sasuke’s eyes, his own watery with grateful tears, stated, “Thank you so much, Sasuke.” Nuzzling the flowers and inhaling deeply, he repeated himself in an overflowingly happy whisper. “Thank you…” Opening his eyes again (when had they closed?), Naruto rushed forward in a sudden burst of speed and hugged his rival tightly.

 

Sasuke, extremely surprised (‘Has he never received flowers before?’), kind of awkwardly encircled his arms around the clinging blond with short little pats and squeezes from his hands. 

In the crook of Sasuke’s neck, Naruto could imagine exactly what his rival’s face would look like and grinned a stupidly large grin. 

Sasuke never had to know how well Naruto knew him. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually really old and was written in a spur-of-the-moment night vision of Sasuke awkwardly standing in front of Naruto's apartment with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.
> 
> Actually fluff, wouldn't you believe it.


End file.
